<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves by frostbitesjc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629498">Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitesjc/pseuds/frostbitesjc'>frostbitesjc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ask me no questions, i will tell you no lies. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Attack, Animal Death, F/M, Light Angst, Self-Defense, Songfic, Spirit Animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitesjc/pseuds/frostbitesjc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one’s seen Chloé for almost a week, Nathanael," she breathed out, a whisper in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"What?"</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ask me no questions, i will tell you no lies. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was first written &amp; posted on the Miraculous Ladybug Amino in 2017, when I was only 13. There's a lot of inaccuracies, especially when it comes to how the wolves act, so don't expect the fic to be amazing, but I hope yall enjoy it anyway :)</p><p>Inspired from the song 'Wolves' by Selena Gomez.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nathanael, have you heard?"</p><p>The auburn-haired teenager gave Marinette a quizzical glance. Heard what? Their community was a small one, and word spread around quickly, almost like the icy blizzards that frequented their town. He supposed that most of the credit could go to Alya the town gossip, though. If she hadn’t heard it, then neither did the town.</p><p>"What, Marinette?"</p><p>"Don’t tell Alya. In fact, don’t tell anyone. Adrien told me this, and I suppose you have to hear this, considering that..."</p><p>The dark-haired girl winced and rubbed her jacket arm nervously. A fresh layer of snow fell off the caribou skin as she did so, and it dumped itself on her pet arctic hare, Tikki, that faithfully stood next to its owner.</p><p>"No one’s seen Chloé for almost a week, Nathanael," she breathed out, a whisper in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>Nathanael froze at her words, although he knew exactly what had happened. Chloé has gone off for a hunting expedition with some others, and the team had just returned a day ago. But Chloé was nowhere to be seen. They said that she was simply at home resting, yet he knew that something was off.</p><p>She was missing.</p><p>He has tried to get to her, but her father said that she was tired, she needed rest. The future village chieftess needed to rest, did she not? That was what her father claimed, but he knew. He knew that those were all lies, a trick to try and save the village from despairing at the loss of their future leader. Despite her past faults, she had changed and would make an amazing leader, he knew it.</p><p>And not only that, but he was her soulmate.</p><p>Their Soul Animal, bound to them for life, were indications of fate. Destiny would bring the animal and the human together, and the animals were signs of who their significant others’ were. If they were soulmates, their animals would look exactly the same. Not only that, but their animals would have a small patch on their bodies which was painted the same color as their soulmate’s eyes. If their soulmate died, the patch of color would fade and dissolve into nothingness. A simple transparency that only gave pain and tortured memories.</p><p>"I... I have to go Nathanael. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more- if this does help though, I heard that they headed northwest. A few days trip."</p><p>But he wasn’t listening, already crouching down next to his arctic wolf and frantically searching through its fur for that reassuring sky blue.</p><p>Thank the gods it was still there. But if he didn’t help, he knew that it would soon disappear into oblivion.</p><p>He needed to go.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <strong>I've been running through the jungle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I've been running with the wolves</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To get to you, to get to you</strong>
</p><p>His footsteps seemed like thunder in the silent forest of snow. The thick boots scraped up snow with every step, and his wolf, Tungl, led the rest of the wolves as they ran alongside Nathanael with the sled.</p><p>The pack of wolves, all six of them, including Tungl, followed their master as he took the directions in his compass.</p><p>
  <i>Northwest, Nathanael. Go northwest.</i>
</p><p>They only stopped when the moon rose, a glowing symbol of hope in the midst of glittering stars and inky black background. The rest of the wolves occasionally howled, but Tungl huddled next to Nathanael’s side, as if knowing the true nature of the expedition. He was Nathanael’s Soul Animal though, and Nathanael expected nothing less.</p><p>He checked throughly for the blue tuft of fur on Tungl’s body, sighing in relief when he saw it. That was the rhythm for the next few days, he frantically rushing to find the mark, and freezing, sleepless nights spent next to his Soul Animal, still staring at the colored fur on the wolf’s body.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <strong>I've been down the darkest alleys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saw the dark side of the moon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To get to you, to get to you</strong>
</p><p>He used to think that the snow was beautiful.</p><p>It certainly was, with its pristine white surface and powdery texture, soft and relaxing to the touch. His town occasionally got blizzards, but they were mostly soft and not that destructive, at the worst simply dumping a thick, fresh layer of snow for the kids to play with. Fun and games, that was what he thought of the snow. Nothing dangerous, really.</p><p>And the only times he had ever gone hunting were in groups. He had heard tales of people gone missing in snowstorms, so thick that you could barely see, and predators lurking in the wilderness. The wild animals pounced and dragged away unsuspecting humans to their icy graves, eaten alive, bones and blood found frozen in the strangest of places. If they were even found at all. He always thought that they were tall tales though, and never worried. After all, Tungl was always there to protect him, so he had nothing to fear.</p><p>But now he knew the truth.</p><p>He had been shoved into the darkest of places, cornered with no way out. Despite the other wolves that accompanied him, he knew that they were going to get into trouble soon. He had seen the shadows lurking in the darkness, casting images of fear and foreboding in every corner. Perhaps it hadn’t been such a good idea going alone, but he had no choice. He had to leave stat, or else she would be gone.</p><p>
  <em>Forever.</em>
</p><p>The snowy white landscape was deserted, save for the occasional bird and sighting of reindeer as well as caribou. His own pack, as well as his own weapons, helped to deter any predators that came their way. But he still saw them, feral eyes glowing with bloodthirst and hunger. They stared at him while he tried to sleep, amber orbs that bore into his soul and yellowed teeth bared at him. Paw prints, with the occasional iced blood marred the surface of the snow, which only contributed to his growing dread.</p><p>As each day passed, he grew colder and more fearful. The moon waned, till it was nothing but a sliver in the sky. He never knew that he could become so attached to a being in the sky- it was his only source of hope, inspiration, reassurance that she was still okay. But the freezing temperatures and still no finding of Chloé spoke volumes, so he could only pray.</p><p>He had finally seen the wildness and death of the tundra, and he hoped that he would never have to face such a place again.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <strong>I've looked for love in every stranger</strong>
</p><p>Frustration.</p><p>That was what he felt after no sign of her after a week. The redhead gazed across the terrain with desperation laced in his turquoise eyes, and his knees almost buckled with the exhaustion he felt after running for so long. The past days were unkind to him, with food supplies dwindling and less frequent sightings of prey. The wolves were hungry and tired, he knew that, and it was not good. They were loyal enough, but hunger drove people and animals to do things, things no one wanted to see happen.</p><p>Inside the animals were the souls of tamed beasts, yet still arching their backs and clawing the ground in an attempt to break free from the chains of civilization. Hunger would only allow the chains to freeze over and snap, make his death a reality.</p><p>Now, one of the wolves -his wolf, he one he brought along for the trip- were staring at him ominously, brown eyes with flecks of gold swimming in it. But it was not the familiar brown he was familiar with, the crackling firewood that ignited his insomniac nights. And the gold specks- unlike reassuring fires, they have way to an undeniable hunger, a thirst for something much, much more.</p><p>
  <i>He used to trust them.</i>
</p><p>He tried to find comfort in them, but seeing their thinning bodies made him flinch. Their bared fangs and sharpened claws seemed to be directed at him, which made him more alert and on the lookout. He thought that he could reply on them, trusting their loyalty to him. But they were mere strangers, he supposed, only tame under certain circumstances. In the wilderness, it was not about loyalty any longer. It was power, food, survival.</p><p>It was kill, or be killed.</p><p>The wolf pounced, and he dodged, rolling in the snow and causing himself to be cloaked in the ice flakes. The wolf growled in response, landing on its feet and stalking towards Nathanael yet again. The rest of his wolves watched with disinterest, most already asleep while the rest kept a lookout. Only Tungl noticed, and it instantly leapt up, attacking the animal gone rogue.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <strong>Took too much to ease the anger</strong>
</p><p>Tungl and the other wolf rolled on the ground, while Nathanael scrambled up to grab a whip and a dagger from the sled. It wasn’t much, but it could help. The wolf was a source of power and he could try to tame it, yes, but he was not going to let himself get raked to death by its fatal claws.</p><p>
  <i>He had to reach Chloé.</i>
</p><p>With a howl, Nathanael lashed out, aiming the whip at the grey wolf matted with blood. It struck, a sharp note echoing throughout the night. But Nathanael paid no heed to its howls of anguish- he struck again and again, until it collapsed to the ground in a heap of meat, fur and bones. Blood streaked the ground, thin lines of torture that had just occurred seconds ago. The shallow rise and fall of the wolf’s chest were the only indicators of it being alive, and Nathanael lifted up his dagger, padding towards it.</p><p>Plunging the dagger into its chest, the wolf died.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <strong>All for you, yeah, all for you</strong>
</p><p>He finally collapsed when his enemy did, dagger forgotten and strewn on the ground. The other wolves only sniffed at the carcass, awakening from their slumber to sniff at their dead comrade, some going as far as to take a bite or few from the meat to sustain themselves.</p><p>But he had done it, hadn’t he? He had killed it, but it was all for Chloé. He needed to get to her, and she was something he could not lose. She was the only thing he had left, other than Tungl, but she was all he needed.</p><p>
  <i>He loved her, after all.</i>
</p><p>He needed to get to her, he needed to find her. He could not fail this, not now, not ever. If she died...</p><p>His chest heaved up and down in frantic breaths. No, he could <em>not</em> lose her. He would do whatever he had to, to find her. And as for the wolf- it was self-defense, was it not?</p><p>He did not know what else to think, as Tungl rubbed itself on Nathanael’s leg. He would not lose her- everything he did, it would be all for her.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <strong>I've been running through the jungle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I've been crying with the wolves</strong>
</p><p>Crying was a luxury he finally allowed himself, a few hours after the death of the wolf. Pulling the sled would be more difficult, especially with the lack of one of the wolves, but the carcass of the killed wolf gave enough energy to the rest to run. Devoured and cast away to the side, the only memory of it was a skeleton and blood, scraps of fur to mark its grave.</p><p>Nathanael lay at Tungl’s side, hugging the white beast and nestling his head in the patch of blue fur his Soul Animal had. A reminder that she was not dead- at least, not yet. Tears streaked down his cheeks, chilling his skin as the temperatures dropped below freezing. A gale came howling, the cold wind biting and burning his skin with frostbite and forcing himself to bury himself in the makeshift tent, Tungl in it with him.</p><p>He was going to fail- he knew it. It had been more than a week, and no one could survive in the wilderness alone for that long, no matter if their Soul Animal was a wolf as well. Still, the patch of blue fur remained constant, an anchor to reality. She could be freezing, slowly dying of frostbite, for all he knew. And he could do nothing to help.</p><p>For the first time in days, he fell asleep, although tears still rolled down his face. He cried himself to sleep, the soft growls of his Soul Animal a rhythm to follow.</p><p>• • •</p><p>When he awoke the next day, he peeked out from the tent. The wolves seemed to be roaming and sniffing about, strangely early. Food? Hopefully it was a large reindeer- they needed the food, and if they did not have it soon, havoc would be unleashed. Bloodshed and injuries, hunt or be hunted.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, he got Tungl up and they started to ride, the enormous Soul Animal leading the pack. He jogged next to them, kicking up fresh marks in the snow.</p><p>They soon spotted a silhouette in He background, a large beast on all fours, and a strange lump on its back. What was it? It was the shape resembling a wolf, but there was something... off, about it. He could only squint against the pale light of the morning sun, the shape slowly coming into focus and color as they drew nearer.</p><p>
  <i>Oh gods, it was Chloé.</i>
</p><p>—————————————</p><p>
  <strong>To get to you, to get to you</strong>
</p><p>The blonde teenager lay limp on her Soul Animal’s back, the animal trotting towards Nathanael.</p><p>
  <i>Chloé was alive, and he had finally found her.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://aminoapps.com/p/vfncwv"> link to original post on Miraculous Amino </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>